Episode of Blizzard: The Wolf Fang Treasure
by XFangHeartX
Summary: Summary inside. Read and review, and no flames or hate please! Rated T. Slight shipping fluff.
1. The Dreams

One Piece:

Episode of Blizzard: The Wolf Fang Treasure!

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi and other original characters © Me

* * *

Summary- The Straw Hats are in search of a treasure that once belonged to a super-rookie pirate known as "Wolf Fang" Benson. During their search for it, they meet a girl named Sabeena and her dog, Mika, who is half-wolf, just like Blizzard is. Sabeena is also in search of the treasure, but neither she nor the Straw Hats are aware that a greedy Marine Vice-Admiral is out to take the fortune, as well as the Straw Hats' heads, for himself. When Sabeena is captured, Blizzard risks his life to save her as he thinks back to his past.

 **Ch. 1- The Dreams**

It was a dark and stormy night, not fit for man nor beast…but one beast seemed brave enough to sit out in the cold, wet rain, even as lightning cracked through the dark clouds, the thunder rumbled angrily, and the wind howled. His white fur shined through the darkness like a beacon while his fierce pink eyes glared through towards the horizon, as if in defiance of the storm.

As the night dragged on, the white wolf-dog caught sight of something in the horizon. At first, he couldn't make out the shape of it, but then, as it drew closer, he saw that it looked some cartoon-like lion…or maybe a sunflower…? Either way, he realized that this lion or sunflower or whatever was attached to a ship of some sort, and on the ship's main sail was a skull and crossbones wearing a straw hat.

At that moment, there was no mistaking it…it was a pirate ship, coming ashore.

"… _zard…? Bli…rd…?! Blizzard!"_

XXX

"HEY, BLIZZARD!"

Blizzard yelped as he jumped to his paws, accidentally slamming his skull against Luffy's forehead. The former wore nothing but a blue vest with lavender trim around the edges and a pale blue scarf around his neck while Luffy wore a dark mahogany hooded vest that was ripped at the edges with blue trimmings and the word "KAIZOKU" in big black letters on the left side, a pair of red pants, a brown belt around his waist with a golden belt buckle that said "KING", and bandages wrapped around his wrists.

"AGH!" cried Luffy as he fell back, holding his forehead.

" _Ugh…!"_ Blizzard groaned, also holding the bump on his head. _"Dammit, Luffy, what do you think you're doing, waking me up?!"_

"Sorry, Blizzard," said Luffy. "I was just wondering what you were dreaming about."

Blizzard looked up at the sky and saw that it was a clear blue with puffy white clouds, as well as seagulls soaring on the wind.

'… _So it was just a dream, huh?'_ thought the wolf-dog. _'It almost felt real to me…'_ He then glanced at Luffy, who blinked at him, curiously. _'That night when I met you…Luffy.'_

"Uh…Blizzard?" Luffy asked. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

" _Nothing, don't worry about it,"_ Blizzard answered as he yawned and stretched his body. _"So what's going on? Lunch ready yet?"_

"I already asked Sanji," Luffy answered, "but he kicked me out. Said I bothered him too much."

" _No surprise there,"_ Blizzard replied as he scratched his ear.

"Oh, and Nami says she has something important to tell us," Luffy answered.

" _Something like what?"_ Blizzard asked. _"Is it about who keeps leaving their filthy drawers on the bathhouse floor?"_

"How'd you know about that?" Luffy asked. "Uhh, I-I mean…no. That's not it."

"Big Brother!"

Luffy turned to see his younger half-sister, Aika, who is wearing a light purple Criminal shirt, a pair of navy blue shorts with pockets on each side, and wearing a beanie that looked like a cute little gray mouse with a smiling face.

"What's up, Aika?" Luffy asked.

"Lunch is ready," Aika answered, "and Big Sis Nami says we'll have our meeting while we eat!"

"Oh, great, I'm starving!" exclaimed the Straw Hat Captain, a hand on his growling stomach. "C'mon, Blizzard, Aika, let's eat!"

"Yay!" Aika cheered as she followed her brother. Blizzard, however, remained behind momentarily before he followed after them.

 **ONE PIECE: EPISODE OF BLIZZARD**

 **THE WOLF FANG TREASURE**

The Straw Hats sat in the galley, eating Sanji's well-prepared rice pilaf and snow crab dishes. Blizzard and Kumi, Aika's Akita Inu puppy and best friend, sat in their corner of the room, eating out of their bowls.

"Man, this is delicious!" exclaimed Usopp, who is wearing a pair of beige overalls, a black shirt with red vertical stripes, a pair of white gloves, and a mauve baseball cap with the word "SOGE" on it in blue letters.

"You outdid yourself this time, Sanji," added Robin, who is wearing a fuchsia blouse with a white rose pattern on the right side and a pair of light blue shorts with a white belt around her waist.

"Yeah, it's great!" Chopper added, wearing his usual hat, but this time, the helmet he wore over it was jade green. He had on a purple shirt with a goldfish design on the front and a pair of his usual orange pants.

"I've eaten better," muttered Zoro, who is wearing a black shirt with a cartoonish looking devil on the front, his haramaki sash, a pair of dark red jeans, and pointy-toed brown boots.

"Why you!" growled Sanji, who is wearing a teal neckerchief around his neck, a cerulean suit with white buttons, a pair of Alice blue leather shoes, and a golden wallet chain hanging out of his pocket. "Show some gratitude once in a while, Moss-head!"

"Okay, okay, quiet down, everyone!" called Nami, wearing an apricot halter top with a tangerine design on the front, a pair of air superiority blue low-rise jeans, and a pair of high-heeled sandals. "You can still eat, but there's something we need to discuss before we can continue to the next island."

"What's up, Nami?" asked Franky, whose hair was styled in the shape of a shark and wore an oxblood colored shirt with a dark brown flame design on them and a pair of auburn Speedos.

"Check this out," Nami said as she laid something down flat on the table. Upon closer inspection, it was a piece aged paper, but not just any kind.

"Is that a map?" asked Brook, wearing a Café Noir shirt, a pair of black pants, and a pair of white high-heeled boots.

"It's a map of the next island we're going to: Redwood Island," Nami answered. "Listen up, everyone. Rumor has it that this island has a hidden treasure buried here, left behind by a pirate named 'Wolf Fang' Benson. He was a rookie pirate, like us, 36 years old, and had a bounty of 220,000,000 Berries…but that was before he was captured and executed by the Marines."

Aika gulped nervously as she sunk a bit.

"Lemme guess," Zoro started, "we're going to search for this treasure so that you can keep it for yourself. Correct?"

"What kind of woman do you take me for?" Nami asked. "You know that I'd divide equally amongst all of us."

"And by 'divide equally', you mean give us as little as possible," Usopp added, just as irritated as Zoro.

Nami gave an annoyed glance at the swordsman and sniper before she rolled her eyes.

"Good grief," she muttered before she glanced at Luffy. "What about you, Luffy? What do you think about this?"

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Aw, sweet! I smell an adventure!"

"Yeah, me too!" Aika added.

"What do you think, Blizzard?!" Luffy asked, excitedly.

" _Sounds fun to me,"_ Blizzard replied. _"Since when did ever have a decent treasure hunt? We are pirates, after all."_

"I agree with Blizzard!" Chopper added. "This sounds like fun!"

"Yeah! Adventure!" Aika cheered.

" _Bring it on!"_ Kumi added.

"Eh, why not?" Usopp shrugged. "I'm game!"

"Me, too," Sanji grinned, holding his cigarette.

"A treasure hunt sounds, mmm…SUPER~!" Franky shouted, striking his signature pose.

"Well, I guess it's settled then," Zoro said, holding his swords. "Treasure hunt it is."

Robin chuckled at this.

"Things sure got lively all of a sudden, huh?" she asked.

"Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed. "Indeed! By the way, Miss Nami, may I-"

"NO!"

 **WHACK!**

"SO HARSH!"

As the _Thousand Sunny_ sailed onward, an island soon came into view. It had a huge forest filled with lots of redwood trees. It almost seemed like it was uninhabited…but a closer look revealed that there is a plume of smoke coming from somewhere in the middle of the forest.

XXX

In a cabin, somewhere deep within the heart of the redwood trees, a shadowy figure grabs a quiver of arrows and a bow.

"Mika!" she calls out, and suddenly, a dog with pricked up ears, blue eyes, golden fur with a cream colored muzzle and underbelly and a cyan collar around her neck appears at her side. The collar had some sort of tag on it with strange markings.

"Hey, Mika," the figure said as she pet the dog's head. "Ready to go look for our treasure?"

 **ARF!** Mika barked in reply, wagging her tail.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

I know what you're gonna say...but I just couldn't help myself. XD

I was gonna do this last summer, but...life happens, you know what I mean?

Anyway, this probably won't be updated very much, but still, stay tuned for it anyway!

Review please!


	2. Meetings

**Ch. 2- Meetings**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Sabeena, and Mika © Me

* * *

"Okay, everyone, we're here!"

"WHOO-HOO! All ashore who's going ashore!"

As Nami called out to the rest of the Straw Hat crew and the ship was moored on Redwood Island's Southern Coast, Luffy and Aika were the first to jump off the railing and land on the grass beneath their feet.

"Here we are!" Luffy shouted, his fists raised in the air. "Redwood Island~!"

" _Always one to make an entrance, huh, Luffy?"_ asked Blizzard as he and the others stepped off the gangplank.

"A bit excited, aren't we?" Robin asked, her usual amused smile on her face.

"I can't wait to start looking for the treasure!" Aika exclaimed, sitting on Luffy's shoulders. "I bet it's gonna have all kinds of pretty, shiny things! Like gold and silver and pretty gemstones!"

"All that and more, Aika!" Nami replied. "That is, once we find it!"

"You mean _if_ we find it," Zoro added. "I mean, look at this place, it's a giant redwood forest that looks like it goes on forever. Where the hell are we supposed to look?"

"Well, we gotta start somewhere," Luffy shrugged.

"See? Luffy's being optimistic," Nami said.

"You're just interested in finding it so you can have it all to yourself!" Usopp barked.

"Uh, no!" Nami replied. "Don't you get it? This treasure is supposed to be worth over 500 million Berries, maybe even more! With that much money, we'd practically be set for life! Why can't you see that?"

"I believe it!" Sanji and Brook exclaimed.

' _Oh, boy,'_ Blizzard thought, rolling his eyes.

"Me, too!" Aika added. "If I had that much money, I'd get a…uhh…oh! A giant golden cookie jar!"

" _And some nice silk cushions for my doghouse!"_ Kumi added, wagging her tail.

Nami chuckled and pet Aika's head.

"You can buy anything you want, Aika," she said, "as soon as we find the treasure."

"I think I know where we can start looking!" Luffy replied before he pointed to the huge forest of redwood trees.

"In there?" Usopp asked with his typical tentative attitude.

"Why not?" Luffy asked. "I would hide treasure in there if I had it."

"Sounds logical," Aika spoke up.

"This place is SUPER huge!" Franky added. "How are we supposed to find treasure around here?"

"Perhaps we'd cover more ground if we split up," Robin suggested.

"A capital suggestion, Miss Robin!" Brook agreed. "By the way, may I look at your-"

"Finish that sentence and you die, twice!" Nami barked.

"Yes, ma'am…!" Brook squealed.

"That's what I thought," Nami said. "Now, let's split up the groups. Zoro, you and Usopp are with me. Robin, you take Aika, Kumi, and Chopper. Franky, you, Sanji, and Brook are together, and-" Just as she got to her captain, she saw that he had disappeared. "What the-?! Where did Luffy go?!"

"He got bored and ran off," Aika answered.

"…Of course," Nami groaned. "He always does."

' _I hear you, sister,'_ thought Blizzard before he stood up and walked away.

"Blizzard, where are you going?" Chopper asked.

" _Where do you think I'm going?"_ Blizzard answered, questioningly. _"I'm going to look for Luffy, of course."_

With that, the wolf-dog went off in search of the Straw Hat Captain.

"Good luck finding him!" Nami called after the canine. "And if you happen to find the treasure, too, let us know!"

"Oh, come on, you're just making it obvious!" Usopp exclaimed. "Are you seriously that shallow?!"

"What?!" Nami asked. "I have principles!"

XXX

" _Luffy? Luffy, where are you?"_

Blizzard walked through the forest, following the direction the wind took Luffy's scent. He already knew there was no point in following any footprints, mostly because Luffy didn't leave any behind whenever he went swinging through the trees with those stretchy arms of his. As the wolf-dog wandered through the redwoods, he couldn't help thinking back to days long passed.

 _Flashback_

 **Yip! Yip-yip! Yap!** The sound of small barks filled the forest air. At first, it sounded like there was just one, but then more soon followed. On the forest floor, a litter of ten Husky pups, varying in brown, black, and cream fur coats, romped and hopped around the trees and shrubs…led by a single white puppy, that one being the smallest of all of the puppies. He had pink eyes and his right ear was flopped over, and yet he was happy as a lark. To him, the world was so huge and grand, and he loved that he was going to explore each and every inch of it with his brothers, come what may.

As the pups ran, one of the brown-furred puppies, the one with black pupils, white eyes, and a curly, puffy tail jumped on top of the white one, causing them both to tumble along the ground.

" _Ken, get off me!"_ the white pup cried.

"Ken? But Blizzard…didn't you kill him?"

 _Flashback end_

Blizzard gasped as he looked up and saw Luffy, sitting on his back, somehow pinning him down.

" _W-what the-?!"_ Blizzard questioned as he bolted upright. _"Luffy, what are you doing on my back?! Get off me!"_

"Okay, okay!" Luffy cried as he jumped off the wolf-dog. "Jeez, I'm sorry!"

" _Where the hell were you, anyway?"_ Blizzard asked. _"And why did you drop down on top of me?!"_

"I was right above you," Luffy answered. "I called your name three times, but you didn't answer. You looked like you were deep in thought…I also say your brother's name. You know…the one you killed two years ago to save me."

Blizzard froze, his hair standing up on end as an image of a bloody dog with an ear and an eye missing appeared in his head.

"Blizzard?" Luffy asked. "Hello~! You okay?"

" _I'm fine,"_ Blizzard muttered, not making eye contact.

"You sure?" Luffy asked. "Because you're not looking at me and-"

" _I'M FINE, DAMMIT!"_ Blizzard barked. _"Jeez, what is this?! A trial?!"_

"Take it easy!" Luffy cried, a bit taken aback by the wolf-dog's shouting. "I won't bring it up anymore, I'm sorry."

"… _It's…it's okay,"_ Blizzard replied. _"…I'm sorry for yelling at you."_

Luffy smiled before he pet Blizzard's head-fur, causing him to smile back.

" _Anyway, Nami sent me to look for you,"_ Blizzard answered.

"Oh, yeah," Luffy said, scratching the back of his head. "I thought that maybe I'd get a head-start looking for the treasure. Maybe I'd see something if I was somewhere up high, but all I saw was leaves and branches."

" _Well, I guess that makes sense, then,"_ Blizzard said, _"but do us all a favor and tell us before you run off like an idiot."_

"Can do!" Luffy said before he walked off with Blizzard following after him.

" _So…you got any idea where you're going?"_ Blizzard asked.

"Not really," Luffy answered with his typical blunt.

" _Of course you don't,"_ Blizzard muttered.

"Hey! Life's about instinct!" Luffy replied as he walked. "It's not like you can't expect to bump into something random- OOF!"

 **THWACK!** Luffy ended up bumping into a giant wooden wall.

"Like that…!" he grunted as he pulled away, rubbing his nose with his palm. "Am I bleeding?"

" _Hold up,"_ Blizzard said. _"What is this?"_

The two looked up to see a large cabin with small wisps of smoke still rising from the chimney.

"A cabin in the middle of the woods?" Luffy asked.

" _Someone must live here,"_ Blizzard surmised before he went up and jiggled the door handle with his paw. _"It's locked."_ He then took a peek inside. _"Whoever stays here, they must be coming back. Let's just forget we saw it."_

"Hello!" Luffy called as he knocked on the door. "Hello, anybody home?"

" _Luffy, didn't you hear me?!"_ Blizzard questioned. _"I said nobody's in there! Now let's leave before whoever lives here comes back!"_

"Hmm…" Luffy hummed, thoughtfully before he lifted his foot.

" _No, no, no!"_ Blizzard cried. _"Luffy, don't you dare kick that door-"_

Before he could finish his warning, the wolf-dog froze and looked out towards the distance. He then gasped as he spotted a glint in the branches of the redwoods.

" _LOOK OUT!"_ Blizzard cried as he pulled Luffy away from the door of the cabin, just as something pierced the ground where he once stood, and it is revealed to be an arrow.

"Where'd that come from?!" Luffy asked.

"Leave this place!"

The duo looked up to see a girl of 12 years old with maroon hair wearing a navy blue Criminal shirt, a pair of pink shorts, a red bandanna around her head, a pair of dark colored boots, and a tattered dark red buccaneer's coat draped on her shoulders while she holds a bow and a quiver of arrows strapped on her shoulder. She stood on a tree branch, glowering down at them as she put another arrow in the string.

" _It's a kid,"_ Blizzard said.

"Who are you?" Luffy asked.

"I said LEAVE!" the girl shouted as she loosed another arrow at Luffy, who dodged it.

"Whoa!" Luffy cried. "Hey, watch it!"

"Last warning!" the girl ordered. "Get outta here, or else!"

"Or else what?!" Luffy asked.

"…Sic 'em, Mika," the girl said, and suddenly, the two Straw Hats heard a deep growling behind them. They turned to see a golden furred dog with pointed ears, her blue eyes glaring at them as she snarled viciously. Without warning, she charged at them, but Blizzard growled before he charged back, tackling her to the ground. The two dogs tussled until they tumbled out of sight.

"Blizzard!" Luffy cried as he was about to follow him, but then **THUNK!** Another arrow pierced the ground, barely missing his foot. He looked up, glaring at the girl as she reached into her quiver to get another arrow.

"You're not going anywhere!" she spat. "I warned you to leave, and you didn't…so now you gotta tangle with me."

She loosed another arrow at Luffy…who quietly grabbed the arrow right, just as it was a mere 2 inches from his face, causing the girl to gasp. Then, **SNAP!** Luffy squeezed his fist, causing the girl's face to go pale.

It was at that moment she realized…

"I'm in deep crap."

Luffy raised his right fist, which he then imbued with Armaments Haki before he charged at the tree the girl stood, and then **BAM!** He punched right through the trunk of the tree, causing it to crack through the middle before it started to topple over. The girl shrieked in fright before she jumped off the tree and grabbed onto another branch. She sighed in relief before she looked up to see Luffy, jumping up in the air, glaring at her with both arms imbued with Armaments Haki.

"AAH!" she yelped before Luffy stretched his arms back behind him

XXX

 **THOOM!**

Usopp gasped upon hearing that loud crash, and as he looked, he saw a giant cloud of dust forming from the redwood trees.

"Oh, boy…" he muttered. "Nami! I know where Luffy is!"

"Yeah, yeah, I saw it, too," Nami deadpanned as she headed into the direction the explosion came from, but as Usopp followed her, both failed to notice that a certain green-haired swordsman was walking off in the opposite direction.

XXX

In another part of the forest, Sanji looked up, also having heard that gigantic bang.

"Oh, my!" Brook exclaimed.

"Sounds like Luffy's making another ruckus again," Sanji replied.

"Yup," Franky said. "Well, we might as well see what he's gotten himself into, now."

XXX

Meanwhile, Blizzard found himself wrestling with Mika, who was standing up on twos as she tried to bite at his neck, but the wolf-dog slammed his forehead against her chin, causing her to stumble back.

" _Twister Fang!"_ Blizzard shouted before he spun around like a drill, flying towards Mika, who gasped as she dodged his attack. Blizzard growled as he landed behind the female canine before he lunged at her, causing her to bite his leg in an attempt to make him let go, but that only succeeded in angering him. They tussled for a while until Mika managed to get a leg up on Blizzard and forcefully pinned him down to the ground.

" _AGH!"_ Blizzard cried. _"What is your problem?!"_

" _My problem?!"_ Mika questioned. _"You tried to break into our house!"_

 **THWAM!** Blizzard smacked his paw into Mika's face, causing her to fall down before he pinned her, as well.

" _Look, that wasn't my idea!"_ he barked. _"I tried to get Luffy to leave, but he wouldn't listen to me!"_

" _Don't lie!"_ Mika spat as she kicked Blizzard in the stomach, causing him to stumble back. _"You're just after the treasure, aren't you?!"_

" _Treasure?"_ Blizzard repeated. _"Wait, you mean the Wolf Fang Treasure? You're looking for it, too?"_

" _I KNEW IT!"_ Mika shouted as she tackled Blizzard in the side. _"YOU DAMN THIEVES!"_

" _OOF!"_ Blizzard cried.

XXX

"GUM-GUM GATLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"

Luffy threw his powerful fists forward, toppling over all the redwoods in his path as he chased after the girl, who was jumping from branch to branch like a flying squirrel.

"Come back here and fight me!" Luffy roared.

' _This guy is nuts!'_ thought the girl before she jumped on another branch, attempting to shoot Luffy with another arrow, only for him to smash when it got close to him, causing her to shriek before she kept jumping away. However, as one of Luffy's fists struck the trunk of another redwood, the girl gasped as she suddenly found herself hanging on for dear life. **KRASH!** The tree fell down towards a cliff, which crumbled as the massive lumber collapsed while the girl clung to a branch with comical tears of fright in her eyes.

"What kind of a man is this guy?!" she questioned. "H-h-he's a freaking monster!"

Not too far away, Blizzard and Mika suddenly emerged from the foliage, still wrestling with each other, but the fight was interrupted when Mika heard a familiar scream

" _Oh, no!"_ Mika cried as she looked up to see the girl, clinging to the redwood tree that was dangerously close to falling off the cliff. _"SABEENA!"_

" _Sabeena?"_ Blizzard repeated, but before he could ask, Mika ran off, heading to the cliff. _"H-hey, wait! Come back!"_

Just then, the tree began to fall towards the sea below, forcing the girl, whose name was revealed to be Sabeena, to began to run along the trunk and up to higher ground. However, the redwood's roots detached from the earth, causing Sabeena to make a jump for it…but she didn't quite make it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" she screamed as she began to plummet to her watery grave.

'… _I'm sorry, Dad…!'_ she thought…until…

 **WHAP!** A hand reached out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her fall. As Sabeena opened her eyes, she gasped upon seeing that Luffy was holding onto her wrist while lying on the edge of the cliff.

"You okay?" he asked.

"You…you saved me?!" Sabeena asked, causing Luffy to smile at her before he pulled her up onto more stable ground. Sabeena blinked at him before she glared and pulled her hand away.

"Okay, what kind of game are you playing?!" asked the 12-year-old. "First you try to kill me, then you pull a complete 180 and save me?! What's your deal?!"

"My deal?" asked Luffy. "I only saved you because you were in trouble."

"Yeah, well…why'd you attack me, then?!" asked Sabeena.

"Uh…because you attacked me, first," Luffy answered, putting his hands on his hips.

"The reason why I attacked you is because you tried to break into my cabin!" Sabeena spat, poking her finger in Luffy's chest.

"Hmm…" Luffy hummed, scratching his head. "Yeah…I guess that is fair, now that I think about it."

"Eh?" Sabeena muttered before Luffy held out his hand.

"How about we start over?" asked the Straw Hat Captain. "Hi! I'm Luffy! I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

"I…I'm Sabeena," said Sabeena, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you…Lu…" She then froze. "Wait a second…Luffy? As in Monkey D. 'Straw Hat' Luffy?! Son of Monkey D. Dragon and grandson of Monkey D. Garp?! The guy who caused so much trouble in Impel Down AND in the Paramount War, two years ago?! Defeated Donquixote Doflamingo in Dressrosa?! THAT LUFFY?!"

"Yup!" Luffy grinned. "Shishishi!"

A pause…but then, Sabeena suddenly dropped to her knees, sweating profusely and comical tears falling from her eyes.

"I picked a fight with a pirate from the Worst Generation…!" she whimpered. "No wonder you're so strong…! I could've died…!"

"Hey, don't worry about it!" Luffy assured. "I-"

" _GET AWAY FROM HER!"_

Luffy turned around, only to see Mika lunging at him from behind, causing Sabeena to gasp.

"Wait! Mika, no!" she cried…but it was too late.

 **CHOMP!**

"YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW~!"

All the birds in the area flew off, cawing in alarm upon hearing Luffy's shriek of agony as he felt a pair of jaws sink right into his posterior.

XXX

Concurrently, Robin looked upon hearing Luffy's scream echoing through the air.

"Oh, my," she said, causing Chopper to gulp.

"I wonder what that was all about," he said. "Should we hurry and get back to the others?"

"I think so," Robin answered before she glanced over her shoulder. "Aika! Kumi! Come on, girls!"

Not too far behind, Aika and Kumi, the former in her Wolf Form, are playfully wrestling around in the dirt, as pups normally do. However, as they played, Aika suddenly looked up with her ears perked.

" _Hey, what's up, Aika?"_ asked Kumi.

Aika didn't answer, causing the concerned Kumi to look to where she was looking. Soon, she spotted what her friend was looking at: a plume of smoke, billowing up to the sky.

" _What's that?"_ asked Kumi, but instead of answering her, Aika just loped away, heading towards the smoke. _"H-hey, wait! Aika!"_

"Aika?" Robin asked as she and Chopper followed the pups.

"Aika, what are you doing?!" Chopper asked. "Come back!"

Aika peeked through the bushes, but as quickly as she did so, she soon pulled her head back out, stumbling backwards before she bumped into Robin's legs, her eyes wide and her hair standing on end.

"Aika, what's wrong?!" Robin asked, worriedly.

" _What did you see?!"_ Kumi asked.

Chopper, his curiosity overtaking his concern, parted the bushes, only to gasp in surprise.

"Uh…Robin?" he asked.

"What?" Robin asked before she looked through the bushes, as well, only for her gasp, as well.

There, sitting in the middle of a vast swamp, sits a gigantic riverboat, almost as big as a battleship, smoke fuming from the giant smokestack…and nailed on the portside hull was a banner that held the Marine insignia.

"Oh, my," Robin said. "This might be a problem."

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

I know what you're gonna say...I'm a hypocrite, but let's be honest. We both know what happens in the next two chapters of Dressrosa, but that doesn't mean I won't skip them. I promise I'll get to them soon enough.

Also, earlier this week, I hurt my finger, but it's getting better, now.

In other news, next Saturday, the One Piece: Heart of Gold TV Special airs! SO EXCITED!

Review, please!


	3. No Hard Feelings

**Ch. 3- No Hard Feelings**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Sabeena, and Mika © Me

Tobacco Island © Flogging Molly

* * *

A while later, Sabeena and Mika had brought Luffy and Blizzard back to their cabin. The rest of the Straw Hats happened to show up, too, just to see what the commotion was about. Right now, they were sitting outside, around a small fire, Sabeena holding her hands together, looking down shamefully.

"…I'm sorry about how I reacted," Sabeena said, with Mika looking down, as well.

"Oh, it's all right, Sabeena," Nami replied. "After all, it's not really your fault…is it, Luffy?"

"…No," Luffy grumbled, sitting in a bucket of ice with his pants down.

"So…no hard feelings, then?" Sabeena asked.

"…Yeah, no hard feelings," Luffy shrugged, causing Sabeena to smile.

"Thanks," she said before she looked to the rest of the Straw Hats. "I never thought I'd actually meet the Straw Hat Pirates. You guys are some pretty big players out in the New World, right now, even though you're just as much rookies as I am."

"Well, we did defeat the Donquixote Pirates," Usopp grinned. "That's something to…wait a minute, what'd you say?!"

"What did you mean by you being a rookie?" Sanji asked. "Are you saying that you're a pirate, too?"

"Duh," Sabeena said. "You mean you can't tell? Mika and I are…actually, were members of the Wolf Fang Pirates."

"Wolf Fang?" Nami repeated. "You mean like 'Wolf Fang' Benson?"

"That's right," Sabeena answered. "He was my Dad."

"YOUR DAD?!" the Straw Hats, sans Robin, questioned in shock.

"But…how can you be a pirate?" Aika asked. "You're only 12 years old!"

"Hard to believe, huh?" Sabeena asked. "Truth is I went out to sea with my old man since I was only eight years old…I even have a bounty and everything."

"Really?" Luffy asked. "How much are you worth?"

"Eh, it's not much," Sabeena answered. "I'm only worth 17 million. If you ask me, that's chump change."

"Tell me about it," Nami muttered.

"So what's a kid like you doing all the way out here?" asked Franky.

"Mika and I came here to find my Dad's treasure, of course," Sabeena answered. "I mean…I guess it's rightfully ours. You see…my Dad gave himself up to protect us."

"Oh, my," Brook said, worriedly.

"We were surrounded by Marines," Sabeena explained, hugging her legs to her chest. "I didn't want to, but my Dad told me and Mika to run away. We didn't have much choice, back then. Just before we escaped, though, he called out to me 'To find the treasure, let Mika guide you'. A few days later, he was held up in Impel Down…and then he was executed at Marine HQ."

She then sniffled and chewed her lip while Mika nudged her shoulder, causing the 12-year-old to pet her on the head.

"BWAAAAAAAAAAAHH~!" Franky sobbed. "SUCH A SAD STORY! YOUR OLD MAN REALLY DID LOVE YOU, DIDN'T HE?!"

"Such a sad story," Brook spoke. "It moves my heart…although I don't have one."

"Since then, our crew pretty much disbanded and scattered around every corner of the world," Sabeena said. "As for Mika and I, we pretty much made a living here, even though we still haven't found the treasure…but I don't care how long or it takes or if we ever do find it. Honestly…I'm happy, just being with Mika."

Mika smiled and wagged her tail, and even Blizzard smiled.

"Hey, Sabeena," Luffy smiled. "How about we help you find the treasure?"

"Wait…really?" Sabeena asked, surprised.

"Well…to be honest, we came to search for the treasure ourselves," Nami admitted, "but now that we know it was your dad's…it doesn't feel right taking it from you."

"Hmmm…" Sabeena hummed, a finger to her chin in contemplation. "You know? That doesn't sound like a bad idea. I mean, you guys look like honorable, run-of-the-mill pirates."

"Run-of-the-mill?" Usopp repeated.

"In that case, I'll take you up on your offer," Sabeena spoke. "Of course, if we do find the treasure, you should know that I should get most of the profits."

"Of course," Nami added. "Your dad left it for you, after all. We'll split it, 60-40…with myself taking an extra cut from our share."

"HEY!" Usopp, Chopper, and Franky barked.

" _Oh, boy, there she goes again,"_ Blizzard muttered, causing Mika to chuckle a little.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Man, this is gonna be fun!"

"Yeah! Hunting treasure and having adventure!" Aika added. "So cool!"

"So, it's agreed, then?" Sabeena asked, holding out her hand. "We're partners?"

"Sure thing!" Luffy answered, shaking Sabeena's hand.

"Yay!" Aika cheered.

"Yohohohoho!" Brook chortled. "How exciting!"

" _I can't wait to find the treasure!"_ Kumi added, wagging her tail.

" _If we do, that is,"_ Mika pointed out.

" _Well, treasure or no treasure,"_ Blizzard began, _"it's really the adventure that matters."_

"Hey! How about we celebrate our new partnership with a party?!" Luffy suggested.

"A party?" asked Sabeena.

"Sounds fun to me," Sanji smiled. "I'll head back to the _Sunny_ and get some food."

"There's some in the cabin, too," Sabeena pointed out. "Mika and I just hunted a boar, earlier. We've got plenty of meat left."

"Meat?!" Luffy asked, drooling hungrily.

"I'll get some wood for a bonfire!" Franky added. "Hey, Brook, wanna help me cut it up."

"Isn't that usually Zoro's job?" Brook asked.

"Hey, where is Zoro, anyway?" asked Robin.

XXX

Somewhere in the forest, Zoro is seen, pushing his way through some shrubs before he looked around.

"Where the hell are those guys?" he asked. "Don't tell me they got lost again. Man, they're so hopeless."

XXX

Later that day, the Straw Hats are seen with Sabeena, having a bonfire party. Sanji is seen, roasting some boar meat over the fire, as well as making a pot of stew with various herbs he found in the forest. Luffy was eating two legs of meat at once, and he was already very bloated from gorging himself. Nami and Robin sat together, chatting away, while Usopp and Chopper did their silly chopsticks-in-nose dance while Franky was striking poses. Brook laughed as he played his violin to a lively tune while Aika and Kumi sang (or barked in the latter's case) along.

Nearby, Blizzard and Mika sat together, watching the festivities.

" _You guys sure know how to have fun, huh?"_ asked Mika. _"I haven't seen a party likes this since Benson and the others took down their first Marine battleship. It was our first victory as pirates."_

" _Us Straw Hats tend to go all out when it comes to partying,"_ Blizzard answered.

" _Can I…ask you something?"_ Mika asked.

" _What's up?"_ Blizzard asked back in response.

" _Well…it's about your master,"_ Mika answered.

" _My master?"_ Blizzard repeated. _"Oh! You mean Luffy! Yeah, he's not really my master…I prefer to call him my best friend."_

" _Ah, I see,"_ Mika smiled. _"That's really nice…Benson and I were like best friends…well…until he died, that is."_

"… _Did you actually belong to Benson, first?"_ Blizzard inquired.

" _Yeah, I did,"_ Mika answered. _"I was adopted when I was only a puppy, about three years after Sabeena was born…poor Benson lost his wife after she gave birth."_

" _Aww, that's terrible,"_ Blizzard said, sadly.

" _Yeah…sometimes, I think Sabeena blames herself for that, really,"_ Mika answered. _"But enough about me. Tell me about you, Blizzard."_

" _Me?"_ asked Blizzard. _"Oh, well…I was born into a litter of ten puppies; five males and five females. I was the first born out of all my brothers and sisters to be born, but…ironically, I was the runt."_

" _Oh, I bet that's hard,"_ Mika said.

" _Well, it wasn't as hard as most think,"_ Blizzard pointed out. _"My brothers and sisters didn't treat me any differently…our Mother loved us all equally…but then came the day we were put up for adoption. Out of all my brothers and sisters…I was the only one left."_

" _Oh, no,"_ Mika said. _"Was it because you were the runt?"_

" _Not really,"_ Blizzard replied. _"It turns out that…out of all my littermates…I was the only one who looked like our Father: a white wolf named Tundra."_

" _You're part wolf, too?!"_ asked Mika in surprise.

" _Wait, are you?"_ asked Blizzard.

" _Yeah…but only about ¼ of it,"_ the she-dog answered. _"My Mom's half-Malamute half-wolf, and my Dad's half-Golden Retriever and half-Shepherd…they got together and here I am…along with 7 other puppies."_

" _Wow,"_ Blizzard said, surprised.

" _But anyway, continue,"_ said Mika.

" _Oh, right!"_ Blizzard answered. _"Anyway, after my Mother told me the truth about my parentage…her owner couldn't afford to keep both her and me…so he abandoned me in the streets…at first, I thought I was going to live the rest of my life as a stray…but almost as soon as I was abandoned…that changed when I met…him."_

" _Luffy?"_ Mika inquired.

" _Actually, no,"_ Blizzard answered. _"I'm talking about my first master, Robby Rivet."_

 _Flashback_

A small white puppy was seen, wandering through the streets of the town of Coral Island. The pouring rain drenched his fur, and his body shook slightly at how cold it felt. As he walked, he suddenly bumped into a pair of legs covered in black trousers. As he looked back, he saw a man with light blue eyes and hair as white as his own, as well as rather pale skin. His hair was slicked back and he had on a dark brown coat. Standing next to him was a woman with fair skin and neck-length blonde hair, as well as a ten-gallon-hat on her head. She had on a dark red coat and held an umbrella over head to keep out the rain.

"Oh, Robby, look!" said the woman. "A cute little puppy!"

"Where'd he come from?" asked the albino man before he knelt down before the puppy, holding his hand out to him. "Come here, puppy…come here, boy. It's okay."

The pup sniffed the man's fingers before he licked them, and the man gingerly picked him and scratched behind his ears, causing him to pant happily.

"Aww, isn't he adorable?" the woman asked. "Do you think he might belong to somebody?"

"Hmm…no collars or tags on him," said Robby. "He must be a stray, Hillary."

"Aww, poor thing," Hillary said as she pet the puppy. "You're so little and frail-looking…and yet you're out here, all alone?"

"He must not be that frail," Robby said. "He looks pretty tough to me…and that snow white fur of his…something about it is just so…so…cool-looking. Strong, white, and cool…like this storm…like a…blizzard. That's it!"

He then held up the puppy.

"From now on…your name is Blizzard!" he declared.

 **Yip-yip! Yip!** Blizzard yipped happily at this, while Hillary laughed.

 _Flashback end_

" _So that's how you met him?"_ Mika asked

" _Yep,"_ Blizzard answered. _"Although, my name was already Blizzard when my Mother named me."_

" _I see,"_ Mika smiled. _"So…how did you Luffy and meet, anyway?"_

" _Well, I-"_ Blizzard started, but then…

"Hey, Blizzard!" Luffy called. "C'mon! We're about to do the toast!"

Blizzard sighed before he got up and walked over to Luffy, but not before he glanced back at Mika and smiled at her.

" _You coming?"_ he asked.

" _Sur_ e," Mika answered as she followed him.

"A toast!" Luffy exclaimed, raising a mug. "To Sabeena and Mika! Tomorrow begins our treasure hunt!"

"Cheers!" everyone cheered as they raised their mugs…or in Aika and Kumi's case, juice boxes.

"Thanks, guys," Sabeena smiled. "Hey, since we're having a party, how about a song?"

"Oh!" Brook exclaimed. "How about Binks' Brew?"

"Actually, there's another one I have in mind," answered Sabeena. "It's a song about my home island, Tobacco Island."

"Tobacco Island?" Robin asked.

"There's a song about that?" Nami asked.

"Sure is!" Sabeena answered. "Oh! Hang on! I'll be right back!"

She then got up, ran inside her cabin, where everyone heard some odd cluttering noises, before Sabeena came back with a drum, a banjo, a tambourine, and a flute.

"Brook, you already have a violin, so we're all set to sing this song," said Sabeena as she gave Luffy the drum, Aika the flute, and Usopp the banjo while she held the tambourine. "Okay, everyone ready? 1, 2, 3, 4!"

Luffy soon started beating the drum to the rhythm, and after a moment, Sabeena started singing while Brook and Usopp joined in with a jaunty tune.

" _Out to Hell we must sail,_

 _For the shores of sweet Barbados,_

 _Where the sugar cane grows taller_

 _Than the gods we once believed in!_

 _Till the butcher and his crown_

 _Raped the land we used to sleep in_

 _Now tomorrow chimes the ghostly crimes_

 _That haunt Tobacco Island!"_

As they played, Franky began to drive in with a tune on his guitar while Nami, Robin, Sanji, and Chopper clapped their hands and stomped their feet to the beat.

"' _Twas 1488, forgotten now for sure,_

 _They dragged us through our homeland,_

 _With the musket and their gun,_

 _Cromwell and his roundheads_

 _Battered all we knew!_

 _Shackled hopes of freedom,_

 _We're now but stolen goods!_

 _Darkens the horizon,_

 _Blackened by the sun,_

 _This rotten cage of Redwood_

 _Is where I now belong!_

 _Out to Hell we must sail,_

 _For the shores of sweet Barbados,_

 _Where the sugar cane grows taller_

 _Than the gods we once believed in!_

 _Till the butcher and his crown_

 _Raped the land we used to sleep in,_

 _Now tomorrow chimes the ghostly crimes_

 _That haunt Tobacco Island!"_

As Sabeena sings, Robin sees that she seems to be tearing up a bit, but the girl quickly wipes them away.

" _Red leg, down a peg_

 _Blistered burns the soul,_

 _The floggings they're a-plenty,_

 _But reasons there are none!_

 _Our backs belong to landlords_

 _Where branded is their name!_

 _Paid for with ten Berries,_

 _Cheap labor never breaks!_

 _The silver moon is shinin'_

 _Cools the copper blood_

 _Where the livin' meet the dead,_

 _And together dance as one!_

 _Out to Hell, we must sail_

 _For the shores of sweet Barbados,_

 _Where the sugar cane grows taller_

 _Than the gods we once believed in!_

 _Till the butcher and his crown_

 _Raped the land we used to sleep in,_

 _Now tomorrow chimes the ghostly crimes_

 _That haunt Tobacco Island!"_

Just then, Sabeena's eyes welled up with tears as she kept singing…although it was more somber this time. It's so much, even Mika is moved to tears, to Blizzard's concern.

" _Agony, will you cleanse this misery?_

 _For it's never again I'll breathe_

 _The air of home_

 _From this sandy edge,_

 _The rolling sea breaks my revenge,_

 _With each whisper a thousand waves_

 _I hear a roar…_

 _I'm coming home"_

Then, Luffy, Usopp, Brook, Franky, and Aika start playing more lively again, with Brook performing a short solo on the bridge. Soon after, Sabeena starts singing again.

" _Darkens the horizon,_

 _Blackened by the sun,_

 _This rotten cage of Redwood_

 _Is where I now belo~ng!_

 _Out to Hell, we must sail_

 _For the shores of sweet Barbados,_

 _Where the sugar cane grows taller_

 _Than the gods we once believed in!_

 _Till the butcher and his crown_

 _Raped the land we used to sleep in,_

 _Now tomorrow chimes the ghostly crimes_

 _That haunt Tobacco Island!"_

Soon, everyone started singing.

 _Out to Hell, we must sail_

 _For the shores of sweet Barbados,_

 _Where the sugar cane grows taller_

 _Than the gods we once believed in!_

 _Till the butcher and his crown_

 _Raped the land we used to sleep in,_

 _Now tomorrow chimes the ghostly cri~mes_

 _That haunt Tobacco Island!"_

With that, everyone cheered as the song ended, and the dogs even howled into the sky.

"That was so cool!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Can we sing it again?!" Aika asked.

"Yeah! Again, again!" Chopper added.

Sabeena laughed as she felt Sanji pat her back, while Blizzard looked at Mika, who smiled at him, wagging her tail. Blizzard blinked at her, a blush on his cheeks before he smiled back at her, causing her to laugh.

XXX

As the Straw Hats partied, at the riverboat located in the middle of the forest…a troop of Marines have gathered out on the deck, facing a shadowy figure.

"Men," the figure spoke, "I know it's been about a long time now since we first stationed ourselves here…but reassured, it will all be worth it, for soon…we shall seize the treasure of Wolf Fang Benson for our own!"

"Yes, sir!" the Marines saluted.

"And it just so happens," the figure answered, "that there is someone here who will lead us right to it."

He then held up a slip of paper…which is actually a wanted poster of Sabeena, who is preparing to lose an arrow with blood trickling down her forehead.

"This girl…'Red Arrow' Sabeena, Benson's orphan daughter…we find her, we find the treasure. Now…go find her and bring her back to this boat!"

"Yes, sir!" the soldiers shouted before they all disembarked…while the figure chuckled in a sinister manner.

"Soon, it will be mine," he whispered. "All mine…!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

I first heard Tobacco Island from a friend on DA named Samurai-Poet. Thanks for this showing this to me, buddy!

Review, please!


	4. Sabeena is Captured

**Ch. 4- Sabeena Is Captured**

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Aika, Kumi, Sabeena, Mika, and Konan © Me

* * *

Night had fallen and the festivities had died down. The Straw Hats all lied on the ground, asleep from all the fun that they had had with Sabeena and Mika. Luffy snored possibly the loudest of all as Aika, in her Wolf Form, and Kumi lied on his hugely bloated belly.

"Meat...!" Luffy murmured in his sleep.

As the crew slumbered, Blizzard sat on the edge of a cliff, staring up at the full moon and basking in its silvery light, his eyes gleaming along with it.

 _"You mind if I join you?"  
_  
Blizzard gasped silently before he turned to see Mika approaching him.

 _"Oh, Mika,"_ Blizzard muttered. _"S-sure, you can sit here."  
_  
Mika smiled as she sat down next to the white wolf-dog before she looked up at the moon.

 _"It's beautiful, isn't it?"_ Mika asked.

 _"Yeah...I can never get tired of staring at the moon,"_ said Blizzard. _"It helps me relax whenever I'm having a hard time with things."_

 _"...I can't help but notice that you have this distant look about you,"_ said Mika. _"Has something been bothering you?"_

Blizzard glanced at Mika, who blinked at him in concern as she put her paw on his, her eyes giving off a warm glow of sincerity. The two wolf-dogs kept staring before the male sighed.

 _"Lately...I don't know why,"_ Blizzard said, _"but...I've been thinking back on how came to be here."_

 _"Here?"_ Mika repeated. _"I don't understand."_

 _"I mean...how did I ever come to be a member of the Straw Hats?"_ Blizzard asked. _"I always thought of something lower...something that didn't belong with anyone...I especially thought that after the way Luffy and I met."_  
 _  
Flashback_

The night sky was dark with thick, black clouds, heavy rain falling into the sea. Lightning cracked and thunder shook the heavens above. The wind blew fast and wild, carrying the rain all over.

This storm was probably one of the most severe that Rivet Island had ever seen.

As it raged, a ship pulled up to its docks: the _Thousand Sunny_ , home to the Straw Hat Pirates, who had the misfortune of being caught up in this weather while sailing for the Florian Triangle. It started just like any other day: Luffy and Usopp were testing out the new fish tank, but accidentally put a shark in there in their haste to do so, which resulted in the Straw Hats being out of food...again. Then, out of nowhere, Nami called out to everyone, shouting orders that the storm was headed right for them, leaving the crew in a rush to get everything tied down and secure while Sanji took the helm.

It was a rough ride, but they managed to get to the island in time.

"Hey!" Franky called out from the deck. "I did a quick check and I saw some scratches on _Sunny's_ hull! Probably from the storm!"

"Then we'll leave you to work on those, Franky!" Nami called back up.

"You got it!" Franky replied. "SUPER leave it to me!"

"We still need to restock on supplies," Sanji added, trying to light his cigarette, but failing due to the rain.

"For right now," Nami began, "I'm only worried about where we're gonna stay, not to mention how long the log here sets. Plus, I need some more ink for my maps."

As the Straw Hats looked around, Luffy seemed to spot something out of the corner of his eye, just sitting in the middle of all this rain.

"Hey, guys!" Luffy called out. "Look! A dog!"

The Straw Hats followed their captain's pointing finger and did indeed spot a dog. He was as big as a fully-grown Boxer dog, had long, white fur that was soaking wet from the rain, a thick, bushy tail, two pricked up ears that could almost be compared to that of a bat, two eyes as pink as cherry blossoms, and around his neck was a silver chain necklace with a skull-and-bones charm dangling from one of the links. The dog sat on one of the wooden piers before a gigantic house, his eyes intently focused on the horizon before him, completely unmoving...almost as if the weather didn't matter.

"What's a dog doing, sitting in the middle of the rain?" asked Chopper.

"Who gives a damn?" Zoro asked. "It's just a dog, let it do whatever the hell it wants. It's no business of ours."

"Zoro's probably right," Nami concurred. "For all we know, it could be a wild stray or something. It's best to leave it alone."

"You heard Nami, Luffy," Usopp spoke up. "Besides, we really should be worried about ourselves, right now." He then turned, only to gasp upon seeing that Luffy had vanished.

"Where'd Straw Hat go?!" Franky questioned.

"He's walking up to the dog," Robin answered as she pointed to Luffy, who was indeed approaching the dog, to the irritation of his crew.

"Monkey D. Luffy, get back here!" Nami called.

"Leave the damn dog alone!" Usopp shouted, but their cries fell on deaf ears as the captain stood before the dog. He blinked at him, curiously, as he just sat there, letting his fur get soaked.

"Hey!" Luffy called. "Hey, doggy! What are you looking at? Why don't you move or something?"

The dog didn't respond. In fact, it looked like he didn't even notice.

"That's weird," Luffy mused as he waved his hand in front of the dog's face...but still, no reaction came, not even so much as a blink of the eyes.

"Luffy!" Nami shouted. "Get your ass away from that dog and get over here, or else I'll come over and drag you away myself!"

Luffy only glanced back at Nami and rolled his eyes before he looked back at the dog, beginning to poke his fingers on his nose and tug at his ears, snickering impishly as he did.

"I wonder if he's dead," he pondered as he gave the dog's nose one last poke...only for the canine to growl before he opened his jaws wide and clamped them shut on Luffy's left wrist like a steel trap, sending the Straw Hat Captain screaming in pain as he felt the dog's sharp fangs sinking into his rubbery flesh. "HELP! HELP ME! GET HIM OFF! HE'S GONNA EAT ME ALIVE!"

"Dammit, Luffy!" Zoro cursed as he and the rest of the crew ran to Luffy's aid, with Nami, Franky, Robin, and Chopper trying to pull the captain's arm out of the dog's mouth while Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp tried to make the dog let go.

"GET HIM OFF, GET HIM OFF, GET HIM OFF!" Luffy cried with comical tears of pain and fear in his eyes. "IT HURTS! OW-OW-OW-OW-OW~!"

"We're trying to get him off, Luffy!" Nami shouted.

"You think this is easy?!" Chopper questioned as Zoro slipped Kitetsu III under the dog's upper jaw, trying to use the sword as a makeshift crowbar to pry the animal's mouth open, but it wouldn't so much as budge.

"Dammit, what's with this mutt?!" Zoro queried in frustration. "His jaws are like a bear trap!"

"HEY, YOU LOT! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! LEAVE BLIZZARD ALONE!"

The Straw Hats and the dog all looked up to see a woman just exiting the house, holding an umbrella while wearing a stern expression. She looked like a woman in her late-30s, and her attire consisted of a ten-gallon hat upon her blonde hair that went down to her shoulder blades, a pair of high-waters, and a mahogany sweater that revealed a bit of her cleavage.

"Uhh..." Nami muttered.

"You heard me!" the woman barked. "Let Blizzard go, right now!"

The Straw Hats immediately let go of the dog, known as Blizzard, on that order.

"And as for you, Blizzard," the woman started, "you let that poor boy go, right this instant!"

Blizzard seemed to grumble in his throat before he opened his mouth, allowing Luffy to pull his arm free, and upon getting a good look at it, he saw that the dog's fangs had done a great amount of damage, for blood was trickling out of the torn flesh.

This dog had quite a forceful bite on him.

"Oh, no!" Chopper cried. "Luffy's bleeding really bad! SOMEBODY, GET A DOCTOR!"

"You're the doctor!" the Straw Hats, minus Robin, reminded.

"Oh, yeah," the little reindeer realized.

"Blizzard, you bad dog," the woman scolded Blizzard in a stern voice, causing the dog to shrink and whimper. "You know better than to bite visitors! This isn't like you, at all!"

 _'But...he wouldn't stop poking me...'_ Blizzard thought.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed, causing Nami to sneer at him.

"What are you laughing about?" asked the navigator.

"The lady reminds me of you," Luffy began, "only she doesn't hit like you do."

 **WHAK!** Nami threw her fist on the captain's head, causing him to yelp in pain as a large bump formed.

"See what I mean?!" Luffy questioned.

"I'm very sorry about Blizzard," Hillary said. "I don't know what go into him. I've never known to bite anybody."

"Well, to be fair," Usopp began, "the bite was kinda justified, since Luffy wouldn't stop pestering your dog."

"Still, I apologize," the woman replied. "Blizzard's not really used to strangers, but once he gets to know you, he's just fine."

"Good to hear, then," Nami spoke up.

"My name is Hillary Rivet," the woman, known as Hillary, introduced. "I'm the mayor of Rivet Island, so, aside from Blizzard, let me be the first to welcome you all here."

"The pleasure is mine," said Sanji, holding the confused woman's hand, "Your Honor."

"Oh, brother..." Zoro muttered while Blizzard growled at the cook, preparing to sink his fangs into his posterior.

"Blizzard, don't even think about it!" Hillary barked, causing the wolf-dog to shrink back, once more. "Now that that's out of the way, why don't you all come inside and get dry? I just made a nice, hot pot of stew, too."

"Sounds good to me," Luffy answered, rubbing his growling stomach. "I'm starving."

 _Flashback end_

 _"Wait, you actually BIT him?!"_ Mika asked.

 _"To be fair, he poked my nose,"_ Blizzard rebuked. _"That was going too far...but yeah, I still felt bad for doing that."  
_  
Mika only chuckled before looking down in a bit of shame.

 _"I'll be honest,"_ she said. _"I...might have nipped Sabeena once or twice. I was kinda getting used to her being my owner, now, since...since..."  
_  
 _"...I understand,"_ Blizzard said, while Mika sighed sadly.

 _"...I still find it hard to believe he's gone,"_ she whispered. _"I thought that...this was all some dream and I'd wake up soon...and even though I came to terms with the reality...I still miss him and I think about him, everyday."_

 _"You clearly loved your master, very much,"_ Blizzard added.

 _"I still do,"_ Mika replied. _"It's because of that that I promised him I'd protect Sabeena. As far as I know...she's the last remaining thing to remember him by."  
_  
Blizzard smiled at this, causing Mika to smile, too. They gazed at each other, their eyes giving a small glow from the moonlight...but then, Mika's ears twitched as she looked back, suddenly alert, to Blizzard's confusion.

 _"Something wrong?"_ the white wolf-dog asked, causing the amber-furred wolf-dog to glance back at him.

 _"There's this scent in the air,"_ Mika replied. _"I don't like it..."  
_  
 _"Why are you so worried?"_ Blizzard asked.

 _"...Sabeena's out doing her patrol before she goes to bed,"_ answered Mika.

XXX

Sabeena pushed her way through the foliage, holding up a lit oil lantern as she surveyed the area, the sound of chirping crickets and the hooting of an owl echoing through the night air being the only things she hears.

"Nothing unusual here," said Sabeena as she kept walking, but as she did, she heard this rustling sound coming from somewhere around her. At first, she thought it might've been a raccoon or a fox...but when she heard the rustling again, she gasped as she realized it was much bigger, and there were more than one. Thinking quickly, Sabeena readied her bow with an arrow, but just when she was about to fire...

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, young lady."

Sabeena turned around, only to see a troop of Marines, all pointing their rifles at her...and in front of them stood a man with with a Fu Man Chu mustache, his hair braided into a queue, a dark blue suit with lavender pinstripes, leather shoes, and a Marine coat draped over his shoulders.

"Who are you?!" Sabeena questioned.

"Oh, don't worry," said the man. "I am Commodore Konan...and if I recall correctly, your father is Wolf Fang Benson, correct?"

"H...how did you know about that?!" Sabeena asked in shock.

"Because, my dear," Konan began with a malicious grin, "I'm the one who arrested your father in the first place."

Sabeena's eyes went wide...but then she growled angrily as she aimed her bow and arrow at Konan.

"BASTARD!" she shouted as she knocked it from the bow...only for Konan to easily grab it out of the air...and snap it in his hands!

"I'm afraid your little toy won't work here," said Konan. "Now, then...I'd like for you to come with us, if you would."

"I'm not going ANYWHERE with you!" Sabeena hissed.

"My dear...I'm afraid I wasn't asking your permission," Konan sneered.

XXX

Mika panted as she dashed through the forest, running as fast as her four legs could carry her, while Blizzard followed after her, lagging several feet behind.

 _"Mika!"_ Blizzard called. _"Slow down!"  
_  
 _"Gotta get to Sabeena,"_ Mika whispered. _"Gotta get to Sabeena!"_

That's when she heard a shrill whistle in the air, causing her to gasp.

 _"Sabeena!"_ she cried as she kept running, faster and faster until she broke through the shrubs, and when she did, the first thing that caught her eye was a bow, smashed in two, as well as an empty quiver and the arrows inside, also broken. She also noticed marks on the ground...like something had been dragged. As she looked up, she gasped upon seeing Konan and his troop, walking away from the scene...dragging an unconscious and tied-up Sabeena, her forehead bleeding, by the end of a rope. Upon seeing the child getting dragged on the ground like a hunted carcass, Mika growled and bared her fangs, her eyes flashing in a dangerous manner before she let out a bark and charged at the Marines, who gasped and even cowered upon seeing her.

"Oh, relax, you ninnies," said Konan. "You've got guns. Just shoot the mongrel."

One of the soldiers raised his rifle, just as Mika lunged for him, pulled the trigger and **KABAM!** The gunshot went off, and Mika let out a yowl of pain as blood spurted from her shoulder as the bullet made entry. Then, she landed on the ground, whining in pain.

"Better shoot her again, just to be sure," Konan spoke up, causing the Marine to aim his rifle at Mika and shoot her two more times, causing her to yelp before she finally lied still. "There...that should be enough to kill that mutt. Now, let's go. Back to the riverboat with the girl."

"Sir!" the Marines saluted as they walked off, continuing to drag Sabeena along. At that moment, Blizzard jumped out from the underbrush and gasped upon seeing Mika, lying in a pool of blood.

 _"MIKA!"_ Blizzard cried as he ran to her side. _"M-Mika! Mika, are you okay?! Say something! Anything!"  
_  
A pause...but then Blizzard's ears were met with the sound of weak, labored breathing.

 _"B...Blizzard...!"_ Mika said in barely a whisper. "They...they took her...!"

"Who?" Blizzard asked. "Who took who, Mika?!"

"...The Marines," Mika whispered, tearfully. "They...they've got Sabeena...!"

Blizzard gasped in horror before he looked off in the direction where the Marines dragged off Sabeena...then sighed as he got down low and gently pulled Mika up onto his back.  
 _  
"Don't worry about Sabeena, for now,"_ he said as he began to walk to the cabin. _"We need to focus on getting you fixed up, first."  
_  
 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

About time I decided to update, huh? Also, I revamped some of the dialogue from Luffy and the Wolf. Hope you enjoy!

Review, please!


End file.
